Why she Stayed
by bookwormweridy101
Summary: It was a continuous cycle...She was sure she might not ever find out what he would do if she tried to run away a third time though, she's never sure with Draco anymore.


**Why she stayed**

**One-shot with no Beta**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

***Not my Christmas Gift to you guys by the way (that actually comes out in December)* **

**Warnings: Abusive! Draco, OOC-ness, Implied beating, Implied death, AU-ish, drinking, Female! Harry**

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place: December 6, 2001**

Harriet broke down crying as Draco slammed the door shut behind himself. Draco was going out drinking with some of his guy friends. He would probably meet a nice girl and get laid telling her all these lies to get into her bed before leaving in the early light of morning, not caring that he had a girlfriend waiting for him at home. He never cared about her anymore anyway.

Looking up from her hands, Harriet looked around thei-her bedroom now. It was quite simple. A queen sized bed all the way in the corner with a white comforter and green pillows; the dresser and vanity on the other side of the room.

She loved this room; it had so many wonderful memories of Draco and herself here together and some not so good memories. It made her feel like a High School girl though, when she thought of their relationship. She had been the goody two-shoes in High School who had been caught in the bad boy's trap with his loving words and fake compassion. In the end though she had thought she had been able to change him for good, but like all fairytales it never lasts in the real world.

Harriet got up off the floor, moving over to the bed to pick up the pillow she had thrown at him earlier in the evening. She hugged it to her chest, feeling like it protected her somehow. She knew it was a silly thought, but that was what mad her stay with Draco for as long as she had. She had been let go a long time ago though.

She knew from the start, when he had first hit her, she should have left him. She had hope though, for Draco that it was the only time that it would happen. She kept that hope for the second time, the third time, and all the way up to the twentieth time and the many more times to come from Draco.

He always said he was sorry, gave her flowers and maybe some chocolates with a Teddy Bear tucked under his arm, ready to give it to her, and acted like it would never happen again. Harriet sighed and looked around the room, before grabbing some clothes and putting them in a side bag ready to leave for Hermione's, a dear friend of hers. Just so she could think clearly before deciding what to do with all the stuff Draco would no doubt leave behind in their old home.

Once she had all her stuff, Harriet got in her car and sat there thinking. Her imagination took her to a place where Draco had never hit her in the first place. In her dream, Harriet and Draco had already had their first child and he was going off to first grade. Harriet stayed in the car thinking of that wonderful dream land that should have been her reality instead of a fantasy to her.

Harriet sighed though and was about to start to get to Hermione's when Draco opened the car door and pulled her out. His hold tightened when she made a move to struggle. He glared at her making her stop feeling the sudden gut wrenching feeling she got when she knew she was going to get hit again when they got inside their home.

It was a continuous cycle. She had almost left him once before. He had caught her though and beat her, just like he was going to do again before he forgot he even did it in the first place. She stayed afraid that he would do something worse if she tried again and here she was going to find out what Draco would do the second time she tried to get away from him.

She was sure she might not ever find out what he would do if she tried to run away a third time though, she's never sure with Draco anymore.

**AN: Sorry that Female! Harry gets beaten and possibly killed (and because it's so short)…I was kind of in a sour mood already so… I hope you like it! Review so I know if I should write something like this again~**

**-Bookwormweridy101**


End file.
